Lollipop Candy Bad Doll
by shadowsunknown
Summary: Just something that was inspired by Tommy Heavenly6's song Lollipop Candy Bad Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Trapped**

The full moon shined on a mansion that stood oblong and eerie against the night sky. A pale leg that matched the full moon's silver tint tripped over a stick and the frail human fell against the cobblestone and looked up at the tall building.

They stood up and the wind blew at their pastel purple hair, as they approached the mansion. They knocked on the door and it creaked open on its own. She paused and stepped inside, shrieking at lights that drew across a mural painting thats red paint reminded her of blood. Her hand trailed across it and she looked at her fingers in horror as they became stained red.

She walked further into the darkness and bumped into something. She looked up to see a porcelain face. Their eyes looked hollow and dead as she spun around to see a ring of wax dolls surrounding her. She screamed and a hand covered her eyes, a whispery voice treading close to her ear, "Sh... just eat the sugar, doll..."

The figure behind her pressed a piece of cake into her mouth and she whimpered. She took their hand off her eyes and ran forward, pushing past the dolls and her hands hit against two double doors. "Open!" She looked out a window and saw a garden of rosebushes. Her hand gripped the doorknob and she tried to force it open, "Come on!"

The figure approached her again and she hit the locked door five times before they grabbed her wrist and forced a lollipop into her mouth, pushing it down her throat in anger, "Don't you dare run from me!" She choked on the hardcandy ball and looked into a boy's eyes that looked dead tired. He pushed her against the wall and she opened her mouth to scream, the lollipop almost falling out of her mouth, but he bit the other end of the stick to keep it steady and spoke through his teeth, "Stop being so scared."

Her eyes closed tightly and she let out another whimper. She couldn't speak from the lollipop in her mouth and the way it melted it in her mouth made her feel sickly.

A piercing pain that felt like two shots from a syringe stung her neck and his hand held the stick of the lollipop so it didn't fall out when she screamed, but was surprised when all she did was wince. He smirked and bit down harder and a loud scream flooded the room. It rang in his ears like a bell and the room spun.

Her head ached from the pain and sugar crystals in the candy. It was extremely sweet and she wasn't even sure if this much sugar in a lollipop was safe to eat. _Is this even sugar or a drug?_

Her lips were dyed white and she smelled the air. Something dusted her hair and fell on her like snow. She looked up at the ceiling and sparkles filled her vision. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders and the white crystal snowflakes dusted her eyelashes.

 _Is this a dream? Is this even reality, anymore?_

The lollipop was pulled out of her mouth and he pulled her close, leading her back over to the wax dolls. They stood in the center of the circle of dolls and she could feel something touch her hair. Her eyes widened as they came to life and grabbed her arms and legs, keeping her pinned in place.

He stepped closer to her and stroked her cheek, "There's nothing to fear, doll."

 _Doll._

The word sang through her head and her thoughts ceased. The world slowed down and everything became engulfed in a misty fog. He touched her cheek and hummed a song she hasn't heard since she was a child.

 _"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?"_

Her eyes narrowed and became dead.

 _"Parsely, sage, rosemary and thyme."_

She looked into his eyes and he smiled gently.

 _"Remember me to one who lives there."_

He ran his fingers down her cheek and neck.

 _"She once was a true love of mine."_

The world swayed and blurred before her and the sparkles in the air brightened, turning the world in front of her to white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Sparkling Sugar Dream**

She sat upright startled at her surroundings. Roses swayed before her and she blinked as the roses turned to chocolate. Her hands rubbed at her eyes and she watched as the bushes surrounding them turned to cotton candy. _This must be a dream._ She thought, standing up and almost toppling over on the gumdrop cobblestone.

Her feet crunched against the sticky hard candy. She noticed her change of attire and the same boy stepped towards her, "Welcome doll." She stepped backwards and ran back into the mansion, running into him. He was holding a chocolate cake with small sweetheart candies lining the edges, "Make a wish to the magic candies."

She eyed the candle in the center of the cake that was dripping with frosting and his head tilted to the side in confusion, "Do I have to do it for you? You're such a pain."

He blew out the candle for her and all the lights in the mansion turned out. She grabbed onto him and he smirked in the dimly lit room. It was pitched black and she wanted to scream.

She wasn't afraid of the dark but she felt very tense. Nothing about this boy made her feel safe. All he did was force her to eat sweets and follow her. Her hand reached out towards the wall and he grabbed her wrist, "What do you think your doing? You haven't even met your fellow playmates yet."

She stared at him through the darkness and he led her outside to a building past the garden. Her eyes skimmed the walls and landed on bored faces of lounging girls. She looked at each of them and noticed they were the same girls who grabbed her before she woke up in the garden. Her eyes widened and she banged into the boy with purple hair again.

Her hands pressed against his chest and he put a hand protectively around her waist as he whispered into her ear, "Are you trying to run away again?" She looked back at the girls with tears in her eyes and soon wondered if she was dead. He took her over to them and stood her against the wall. "Don't worry princess."

He put a tiara on her head and smoothed out her skirt like she was indeed a living doll and spoke again, "Now tell me princess what is your name?"

"Lex."

"A precious name for a precious princess."

A girl skipped over to her and offered her a cupcake, "Freshly baked!" She picked off some of the icing off of it with her finger and stuck it in Lex's mouth, "Isn't it sweet?"

Lex nodded and the girl smiled sweetly. She looked at the girls flowing pink hair and puffy blue dress that reminded her of a cupcake wrapper. She looked into her eyes that looked dull and lifeless compared to her bubbly personality.

Another girl walked over to her and tapped on Lex's tiara, "Special girl." She grinned at her and picked up a piece of Lex's lavender hair, "You get to be the princess."

Lex didn't understand. "What's so special about being the princess?"

"You're his favorite."

"Favorite?" The girl tapped her on the nose and walked away. Her blond hair swayed behind her and the other girl skipped behind her. "Wait!"

She still didn't know who the boy was and he was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes landed on a teddy bear with an eyepatch and she walked over to it, picked it up and cuddled it closely. It made her feel safe for the first time since she entered this place.

Footsteps neared her and a familiar voice pricked her ears, "I see you've found Teddy." She looked up at him and blushed embarrassed, considering she wasn't sure if he was upset or not. "Rule one: don't touch Teddy."

He walked over and picked Teddy out of her arms like she had no say in the matter. She stared at the floor, "I'm sorry." He began to walk away again, but she grabbed his arm and he gasped. None of his 'dolls' were supposed to prevent him from doing anything, "Wait."

He turned around and looked at her.

"What's your name?"

He smiled gently at her, brushing off the fact that she grabbed him without his say-so. "Kanato Sakamaki."

She played with the name in her head and he picked up her hand, smelling it. Her eyes widened and she ripped her hand away from him. He looked up at her and frowned.

"W-what was that for?" He smiled toothily and she could see his fangs show. Regardless of whether or not showing them was intentional she backed away. "...but they're just in fairy tales."

He walked over to her, "What fairy tales have you been reading, doll?"

"T-the vampire and the-" Her eyes widened at the name, "...doll..."

"Hm..." She backed away from him and he smiled at her again, "Make a wish to the devil."

"T-the devil?"

He pressed her against the wall and bit her neck softly. Rose petals rained from the ceiling and she watched them fall. She couldn't help but compare it to raining blood as his fangs sunk into her.

 _I wish I could be somewhere else! Take me somewhere else! Set me free! I feel like a caged animal... A dying butterfly... a spider with no legs... Just release me please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Scream**

Lex hid behind a small tomb near the graveyard, while the vampire walked along the gravestones and held a shining purple lollipop that glittered under the moon. He called out for her, "Where are you hiding, Lex?" He rose his candy towards the sky and a light streamed across the sky and created a line that pointed towards Lex, "There..."

He appeared behind her and she screamed at him, "I hate you!"

He laughed at her stupidity and grabbed her wrist, "No you don't." He twirled her around and spun in circles with her like they were on a carousel or something, "You love me."

He stopped and breathed near her ear, "Your thoughts say so."

A tear slipped down her cheek and she hit her fist against him, "Why!?"

"Why?" He laughed, "Maybe you should ask yourself that question."

Her eyes closed tightly and she held her head, shaking it as another headache was brewing in her mind. "I..." She breathed in a ragged breath, "Kanato tell me. Am I dead!?"

"Are you dead?" He smirked at her, "You really are a mortal."

"Huh?"

"You just fell into my labyrinth of candy and fun."

"Your what?" He smiled at her and began to walk back to the mansion, "Kanato!"

She ran after him and slipped in what appeared to be mud. He turned around and laughed at her, "Hahaha! Oh princess... please crawl around in the mud!"

She looked up at him and a stray strand of hair fell in her face, as she looked up at him, "What?"

He smiled at her, leaning towards her, "You heard me crawl- ahh!" She pulled on his arm and he fell headfirst into the mud. He growled, "...you princess bitch!"

She rose her head arrogantly, "You asked for it."

"...and you asked for this!"

He picked up a piece of mud and smeared it over her face. Upon further inspection she realized it wasn't mud at all and had a sweet flavor to it when it touched her lips, so why did Kanato still call it mud? Her mouth opened in surprise and she glared at him throwing a ball of chocolate mud at him. He proceeded to push her down and looked into her eyes, "Just what do you think your doing?" She kept her mouth shut and he shoved some of the sweet chocolate in her mouth, pushing his finger down her throat. She gagged, bit his finger and he ripped it out of her mouth. "You're lucky you're not dead."

"You're lucky I don't-"

She smirked and picked up a piece of chocolate mud and ran it down the center of his forehead, down to his chin. He stared at her in surprise and she picked up a small piece of it, placing it gently between the crevice of his lips. Kanato trembled at her touch and blushed slightly. She smirked and pressed her fingers against his lower lip, teasing him as she ran her fingers across it. He blushed more and grabbed her wrist.

She stared at him and he looked into her eyes curiously. He tensed up when she leaned towards him and he leaned away from her slightly. He had no clue what was on her mind but he had no intention of kissing her if that was her plan. She grabbed the lacy collar of his shirt and pulled him close, watching his face heat up, "Who's in control now?"

"Still me." He pushed her away into the mud and sat on top of her, "I don't know what you think doll."

She looked up at him and she reached for his collar again, but he grabbed her wrist. Her other hand reached for him and he grabbed her other wrist. "Kanato..."

"Do you want something?"

Her eyes stared into his and a slight blush crept onto her cheeks, "M-maybe..."

He smirked at her, leaning towards her and whispered into her lips, "Am I close to what you want?" She tensed and squirmed underneath him, since staying still was getting hard for her to bare. A soft whine escaped her lips and his eyes narrowed as he grinned at her, "Heh. Silly doll..."

She bit her lip and he mimicked her, biting her lower lip in a way that made her feel like she was going to explode into bits of confetti. His teeth scraped off of her lips slowly and he continued to smirk at her. She really was something.

"Teddy..." He looked down at his bear as he sat up, again, "Don't you think Lex is a little..."

Lex looked at him and blushed intensely as he finished his sentence, "Dirty minded?"

"Eh!?"

"We can hear your thoughts princess." Her eyes widened and he used one of her thoughts against her, "I really don't know what I'd looked like drenched in honey and cake, but it sounds beyond messy."

She blushed more and he got up, pulling her to her feet. Her body trembled and shook in embarrassment. All she wanted to do right now was run far away from Kanato where he couldn't read her thoughts.

 _Bite me._

He looked at her and read her curse, "Bite you? Your offering yourself to me?"

"Eh. N-no."

"Then, why'd you say 'bite me'?"

"Uh..."

He stepped towards her and she backed away. "Stop confusing me."

"S-sorry!"

"Sorry? I hate apologies." He yanked on her hand and bit into her wrist, "Never apologize to me."

"O-okay..."

He bit deeper into her wrist and she winced. Her blood was very sweet at this hour and he bit down harder. She screamed and whined as he drank in long gulps and seemed like he was attempting to drink her dry. _Stop! It really hurts! How did I even get here? I hate this... Why can't vampires be sweet and drink something other than blood, but what would that be? What can I do to get out of here? Just set me free. Please._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: most of this chapter is just me blending Kanato's song Grateful Dead March with Tommy Heavenly6's song Lollipop bad Girl because they just blend so well together and I just love how well they go together. They don't sound similar but the words go together perfectly.**_

zippyaudio2 download/tommy-heavenly6-lollipop-candy-bad-girl/22390761_jqMCt#

[couldnt find the full version on YouTube]

YouTube watch?v=fTZ9at5cpHc

* * *

Chapter 4

Singing Doll

Kanato ran around the mansion. He didn't know what he did wrong but after he bit Lex she lost it and freaked out. His hand grabbed onto the railing and a hand pulled him back.

He turned to see the wind blow a window open and his eyes landed on his princess doll Lex, "Calm down doll!"

She stepped towards him with a tinge of insanity in her eyes, "Why?"

He cursed under his breath and began to step backwards up the stairs. She edged closer to him and he pushed on her knocking her down the stairs. "CALM DOWN!" Her back ached as it hit the wooden floor below and her head bled out. He walked towards her and sat near her, "Look where your insanity got you princess."

He grabbed a hold of her hair and licked at the wound he created. It sealed up and he looked at her, pulling her into a tight embrace and nearly breaking her bones in the process, "Please be a good doll..." he whispered into her hair, "...for me."

She trembled slightly and struggled under his grasp, attempting to break free. Her hands grasped onto his arms that formed an even tighter grip around her. "Let...me... go..."

"Hm...maybe... but you didn't answer me."

A melody began to echo and swirl around her brain.

 _La la la_

She gritted her teeth and tried to sing along to see what it did, "La la la la."

He smirked at her and the song continued in her mind; _La la la_

"La la la la."

 _The moonlight is dazzling again tonight..._

She never heard the song before but tried to sing along anyways, "I smiled at you as you frolic-"

Kanato shushed her and covered her mouth. "No, wrong song. Sing something else."

"But I don't know any other-"

"Then I'll make you!"

"Um..." She started off the same way, but in a different melody, "La la la la la. La la la la la."

"...continue."

"Really scary violet moonlight."

"The moonlight is dazzling tonight~"

"La la la la. La la la la."

"I smiled at you as you frolic with the warm wind~"

"Are you ready to say?"

"Ever unchanging, a childish fear of the sunlight, lamenting the end at your deadly hour~"

"Trick or treat?"

"Shall we play a March?~"

He took her by the hand and walked with her around the mansion as she continued to sing, "Let's get dreamers high..."

"With the most cruelty in this world, by the brutality of my lips!~"

She blushed and continued to sing, "Charming spiders eyes..." They walked out to the garden, "...are watching you all night..."

"The two of us bathe in the fridgid fountain of darkness~"

"Singing for you ~nanana~"

"Take off your bloodstained dress!~"

"Are you ready to meet?"

He began to dance with her slowly, "The scent of those fallen seeds make me quiver~"

"Jumping pumpkin monsters..."

"Lets empty our decaying mind and fill it up again~"

"I hope we have a scary dream..."

She almost tripped over his feet as he continued, "To the roses that filled up your skull...~"

"Let's get sugar high...~"

"...cheers!"

He laughed slightly and she smiled as she looked around, "Charming spiders eyes..."

"...hey~"

"Are watching you all night..."

"I'm begging you... so answer me!~"

"..are you ready to say?"

"Never again to open, in the blankness of your eyes~"

She looked up at him and into his eyes, "Trick or treat?"

"E-M-P-T-Y-N-E-S-S!~"

She leaned against him and continued to dance, trying to act like she didn't know what he was getting at or if it meant anything, "La la la la la~"

"Stained an evil pitch black, the joyous night approaches~"

"La la la la la~"

"Let's H-A-V-E F-U-N!~"

"It's a magical party~"

"Once the ruthless intoxication shatters the silence~"

She sighed and closed her eyes, singing more, "La la la la la."

He smirked and wonderedif he could get her voice to crack from all the singing, "Now it proceeds! Our~"

"La la la la la"

Grateful Dead March!~

"It's a magical party~"

"La la la"

"Bittersweet it's delicious"

He looked at her confused -how did they switch parts? This was what she was singing. She was humming and he was singing words, at first, "La la la~"

"You'll fall into mysterious cake~"

"La la la la!"

"But when you eat it. it's so strange~"

"La la la~"

"You want to cry~"

"La la la~"

But you can't stop

"La la la la!"

"La la la la la!" They swayed back and forth on their heels and he hugged her tighter, pressing teddy against her stomach, as he began to raise her wrist over her head. She looked up at him and wondered if he was going to spin her but he threw her into the fountain instead. "Kanato!"

He leaned over the edge of the fountain and looked into her eyes, "What did my words say? Were you paying attention?"

Her eyes widened, "Huh?"

He smirked, then turned away from her and looked up at the moon, "Dirty... the words said _the two of us_ bathe in the fridgid fountain of darkness. As far as I'm concerned, you're the only one in the fountain."

She frowned and shivered in the water. "R-right..."

"She really is silly, right teddy?" He stood up and walked towards the mountain, looked back at her with a teasing smile, "Honestly, how long are you going to freeze? Stupid..."

A small giggle erupted from within his throat, as he neared to doors to the inside of the mansion and left her alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Drowning Pop Rocks

Lex climbed out of the fountain and heard something pop in her ears. She felt a crackling sensation in the sides of her cheeks, which made her close her eyes tightly in concern. Her voice resounded and bounded off the wind that started to gain a musty smell, "Kanato!" Her eyes widened in frustration and her sanity cracked, "I'm going to get you!"

She stepped across the cement and stormed into the mansion. The room was dimly lit, but she continued to search for him in the dark. Her eyes located someone's silhouette which made her adrenaline rise even more.

A low growl emitted from within her throat, as she approached them, "...Kanato..."

The figure turned around and all the light turned on in a blinding manner, "Yes, doll?"

Her eyes fought against the blinding light, her eyes trying to adjust to the bright lights, "I-"

"You..?" He stepped closer to her and rose her hand to his lips, "What did you want to tell me?"

A slight blush rose to her cheeks, but she shook it off and her anger rose, again, "I need to talk to you!"

He smirked, "Okay. What is it?"

"Well-" She remembered what he said when she was in the fountain and it made her blood boil thinking about it. "You said-"

Kanato sighed then walked around her sounding annoyed, "Teddy, she really is getting on my nerves, isn't she?"

"What!"

He walked away and refused to face her, "Why are you so tense?" His head turned towards her, "Teddy is concerned..."

"Why does Teddy even care!"

Kanato narrowed his eyes at her, "You picked him up and hugged him the first time you saw him."

"You said, I'm not allowed to do that!"

"Yes," He turned around completely, then glanced down at Teddy, "Teddy loves you. I'm supposed to be his only advisor..."

Lex didn't seem to understand, "Huh?"

"Teddy can't have you!"

Just then, the walls of the mansion rumbles and sounds of thunder burst through the windows. Lex jumped at the sound and the windows shattered, "Kanato!"

He stepped towards her and rose Teddy to her face, "Look at her Teddy... she's scared." Teddy swayed in front of her and he kept his arms outstretched towards her, "Do you think her teeth will chatter?"

Lex stared into Teddy's beady eyes, her knees shaking in fear. She had no idea why Kanato was holding Teddy so close to her face and she couldn't talk. She only managed a tiny whimper.

Kanato laughed in her face, "See, she's scared of you, Teddy!" He took Teddy away from her face and narrowed his eyes at Lex, "She can't even speak, she's so scared..."

Her head tilted down towards the floor, shyly, "I'm not scared..."

Kanato's face turned into blank expression, "Huh?"

She tilted her head up and screamed in his face, "I'm not scared!" Lex began to walk towards him and he took a step back, "Youre really getting on my nerves..."

She walked closer to him and he backed up even more, surprisingly not saying a word.

Her eyes gained an insane expression and she snapped at him, "You make me really tense!"

Kanato's ankle hit a tableleg and he fell into the floor. He closed his eyes tightly, then began to recognize this situation all to well. He did the same thing to Yui all those years ago...

She stared at him and laughed insanely, "Look who's scared now!"

Kanato looked around the room and soon wondered if he was in Hell. His brothers parted ways when Yui finally made her decision on who she was going to marry and they left him all alone in the mansion.

Her eyes narrowed at him, "You're silly not me!"

She giggled and he stared up at her. _What the hell?_ His thoughts raced through his mind and he couldn't think of anything less than this; who the hell was this girl and how did she make him do this?

Lex pinned him to the floor and looked into his eyes, as he stared at her with wide eyes and gripped onto Teddy. She leaned towards him and he gripped Teddy tighter, "Stop it!"

She stopped and looked at him, "Why?" She sighed and closed her eyes, "Oh, yes. If you aren't kind to a person before apologizing, they become angry."

He stared at her confused, considering he said the same thing to Yui, "What!"

She sighed and closed her eyes with a sigh, "You're so annoying..."

She kissed him and he smacked his hands against her. _What the hell is happening?_ He continued to lay there as she kissed him, then stopped and stared into his eyes.

Kanato kicked her off and stood up, "Who the hell are you!"

Lex brushed herself off, then walked over to him, "I'm Lex."

"No, you're-"

"Your doll?"

"No! You sound like me!"

Lex glanced around the room confused, "No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

He banged her against the wall and glared at her, "Yes you do! Stop acting like you don't know you're reading my memories!"

"Memories?"

"Everything we're doing... it's happened before."

She looked into his eyes, "I don't understand..."

He pinned her closer against the wall and hit her head against the wall, "Yes you do!"

Lex winced and he gritted his teeth when she spoke her next words, "I really don't know..."

Kanato's eyes widened and he stared at her, "Then..."

"Then?"

He backed away from her, ran his fingers through his hair, "What the hell is going on here?"

Lex walked past him, "I think you're losing it..."

Kanato watched as she walked back out to the garde and tried not to take her words too seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Memory Walk

Kanato slammed his bedroom door and stared at all the childish toys that littered the floor. "Who is she?" He paced around his room, "Who is she, who is she, WHO IS SHE!?"

Kanato's legs carried him over to his bedroom window and he looked at her as she sat on a bench in the garden. His fingers pressed against the window and he collapsed onto his bedroom floor.

 _Darkness swirled around him and he watched as images blurred around him. They were images and thoughts of the past when Yui was still around..._

 _He stood in front of the Manor and watched as a limo drove away from Yui. She was holding a suitcase and looked antsy on her visit to the Sakamaki Mansion._

 _Kanato stared at her as she approached the mansion with an antsy expression. The only thing he knew about Yui was that her father sent her to live with them because he was a priest and had to go away on business. She hasn't heard from him since._

 _Yui dragged her suitcase over to the mansion's front door and Kanato could only watch. She didn't seem to notice him standing there at all._

 _She reached for the door and Kanato walked over and pushed it open for her. Yui's eyes widened in shock and she stepped inside, speaking in a tone that echoed off the dark walls, "Excuse me!" She walked around, "Is anyone home?"_

 _She stepped forward and wondered where everyone was, "That's funny... maybe they weren't told I was coming to today?"_

 _Kanato followed her as she made her way over to the staircase and the chandelier swung overhead. She spoke in a confused manner, "Hello?"_

 _Kanato looked over at Ayato in the other room and Yui abandoned her suitcase, then walked over to him. She looked at Ayato who seemed to be sleeping during the storm that began outside when she walked inside._

 _The lightning struck and illuminated his face while he slept. She eyed him curiously, "Um... excuse me." Her hand touched his hand to get his attention then pulled it away in fright, "You're cold!"_

 _Yui rested her head against his chest to check for any signs of life, "Are you okay?" She gasped when she didn't hear any heartbeats, "He has no pulse! Oh no!"_

 _Yui put down another bag she was carrying. It seemed to be a tote bag that contained a few of her belongings. She took out her phone and began to press a few of the buttons, "I have to call an ambulance!"_

 _Ayato woke up and grabbed her phone, clearly annoyed as he sat up and looked at her, "Damn, you're noisy." She stared at him as he spoke his next words, "This isn't even you're house, so please keep it down."_

 _"Y-you're alive?"_

 _"Why wouldn't I be alive? Seriously, who do you think I am anyway?"_

 _Yui stood up, shocked at his words, "...but you're heart. It stopped, it wasn't beating at all!" She stood up and he grabbed her by the waist as he pulled her down to lay down in front of him. "What are you doing!"_

 _Ayato smiled down at her, "What am I doing? Well I think you already know..." He leaned towards her and Kanato cringed at the scene, "I'm about to take you of course."_

 _He licked her neck and she winced while he smirked. This was perfect -she was acting exactly how he wanted her to, so he attempted to bite her neck._

 _"Ayato." The low voice pricked his ears and Ayato glanced at the person out the corner of his eye, "What's all the commotion about down here?"_

 _Ayato whispered, cursing to himself, "Damn it. It's Reiji..."_

 _Reiji stood there with cross look and spoke, "Need I remind you that this is our entrance hall? We use this area exclusively to recieve our guests. I must ask you to take your activities to your private room."_

 _"Oh whatever. You're such a buzzkill."_

 _He sat up near Yui who ran over to Reiji's side in fright, "Will you help me! Please help me!"_

 _Reiji looked at her out the corner of his eye, "...and who might you be?"_

 _"I'm Yui Komori! My father told me was supposed to live here, but I don't know why!"_

 _"Why wasn't I told about this?" Reiji was confused. No one told him they had a guest arriving. "Ayato explain this to me at once."_

 _Ayato only responded with the same amount of confusion in his voice, "Huh? How would I know anything about it?" He looked at Yui with a blank expression, "This is news to me too. You never said you were moving in with us, Pancake."_

 _"That's because you attacked me out of nowhere. I didn't have a chance to tell you anything."_

 _He looked away from her in arrogance before she could finish her sentence. She gasped at how rude he was being, "Hold on, you said pancake. We're you talking about me?"_

 _"Of course I was, stupid. Seriously, if you haven't noticed, you're as flat as a pancake -God."_

 _Yui frowned at him -that was very rude and she found it very offensive._

 _Reiji stared at the ground, deep in thought, "This really is rather strange..." he tried to put the pieces together, "I don't understand why I wasn't informed of your arrival."_

 _Yui spoke up, "Excuse me, but who are you?"_

 _"I don't think it's a good idea to talk about this here. Please follow me." Reiji left the entrance hall and began to walk towards the main living room, calling out to the butler, "See that her luggage is taken care of."_

 _A butler was suddenly behind Yui and he had her luggage in hand as she gasped in fright -she didn't even see or hear him enter the room. The butler seemed to be of old age with slicked back grey hair and wore a well-made suit. He took her luggage and disappeared into the shadows behind them._

 _Ayato continued to look blankly at Yui, but she only left the entrance hall and followed Reiji over to a pair of double doors, leaving Ayato to himself._

 _Kanato walked after her and the memory faded as she walked into the the room. His heart thumped in his chest and he collapsed to the floor again as he began to fall back into the silent darkness of his mind._

Kanato opened his eyes and he looked around his messy room. He stood up and rose his hand to his chest. His heart wouldn't stop pulsating in fear and his nerves were on edge.

Kanato stopped thinking. _Wait._ His heart was beating! It wasn't supposed to. He was a vampire! Vampires don't have beating hearts...

"What the-" He turned around and looked out the window again. Lex wasn't in the garden anymore, "What's happening to me!"

Kanato stepped away from the window and fell back onto his bed. Teddy dropped onto the cold floor of his bedroom as he stared at the ceiling. He wasn't thinking and just let Teddy slip out of his arms, "Who is she?" He sat up, then picked up Teddy. "Sorry, Teddy."

His eyes glanced down at Teddy. The warm plush softness of Teddy comforted him -he was so scared... He laid back down on his bed and curled up into a ball, slipping into a dream. His heart pulsated against Teddy and he tried to ignore how strange it felt. He wasn't used to his heart beating, at all. It wasn't supposed to and he closed his eyes, crying softly at how everything played out today.


End file.
